Punishment
by my1alias
Summary: For Jaeyliwood's Sexy Eddie contest. A prisoner has been causing trouble and Officer Swan must punish him for his antics. Lemon ExB


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_Punishment_

By _my1alias_

Type of Edward: _Badass_

Character type: _Out of character_

POV: _3__rd__ person, focus on Bella_

Story type: _Alternate universe, all human._

'Jasper, go get the troublemaker. I'll teach him a lesson he won't soon forget.' The scowl on Officer Swan's face followed Jasper out of the room. 'Make trouble on MY watch… No. He will not disobey me in this way.' She paced the room slowly, twisting her baton through her fingers.

Curses floated down the hallway, accented by the clink of metal. Soon enough, Jasper pushed the snarling prisoner through the doorway. Once the prisoner was seated and cuffed to the table, Jasper backed up to the door.

'That will be all, Jasper,' said Bella Swan as she flipped her fingers towards him.

Jasper nodded and turned to leave.

'Are you going to let her boss you around like you ain't got no stones?' the prisoner smirked.

Jasper's jaw tightened.

'She's really got you whipped, don't she? Got you by the short and curlies, you pussy-whipped dog.' The prisoner spat at Jasper's back.

Jasper's hand twitched, but before he could do anything, Bella said calmly 'Jasper. I'll take care of this.'

'You ain't got no stones! I knew it!' screamed the prisoner, as Jasper left the room. 'You're a yellow-bellied mongrel!' The door closed with a snap, Bella crossed the room and slapped the prisoner across the face with her hand.

'You,' she whispered, her voice dripping with malice. 'You will speak when spoken to, or else I will hit you with this.' She put her baton under his chin, forcing him to look her in the eyes. 'Do you understand?'

The surprise on his face was quickly replaced by a smirk as he leaned closer to her face. 'Yes, Officer Swan,' he breathed.

Bella's chocolate brown eyes blinked to have those emerald green ones so close. She pulled away slowly. 'So how to punish you,' she mused. 'You have behaved very badly these past couple of days and your previous punishments have done nothing to correct this problem. I do not want to hear about you trying to prove your dominance over the other males in this facility again. A pack of lions!' She shook her head in disgust.

The prisoner's smirk only deepened.

'And an attempt to dominate one of your guards…that simply crossed the line. How you got Emmett to accompany you to the showers in the first place… Well, I'm just glad you underestimated his strength.'

Bella turned, rested her hands on the table and glared fiercely at the prisoner in front of her. 'Whatever will we do with you?' She paused. "DO with you…' she muttered under her breath. A glint came into her eye. 'What is your name, prisoner?'

The smirk dropped a little. Wariness crept into his eyes. 'Edward' he said slowly.

'Edward.' She rolled the name around in her mouth. 'When you assert your dominance over your cellmates, you expect them to accept it without question, correct?'

He nodded slowly.

'If someone stronger than yourself were to dominate you, would you accept their dominance?'

Edward stared across the table, comprehension dawning on his face. "No…" he breathed.

'No you wouldn't accept that?' Angrily, she stepped around the table and pressed the side of her baton against Edward's throat. 'I am going to allow you one chance to take that answer back.' She released the pressure a bit. 'Would you accept their dominance?'

'Yes,' he squeaked.

Bella kicked the chair back from the table. 'Stand up,' she ordered.

Edward got up slowly, keeping his eyes on Bella's. She shoved the chair against the far wall with her foot.

'Undo your pants.'

His hands, though cuffed to the table, could reach his fly, and his fingers trembled slightly as he undid them. Bella roughly pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

'Bend over.'

Smoothly kicking his pants and boxers off his feet, Edward bent over, face down on the table, covered only in a t-shirt.

Bella ran her fingers along her baton as she watched Edward lie on the table. His eyes followed their movements. 'Tell me when it hurts,' she whispered, and raised her hand.

The sound of her baton hitting Edward's bare flesh resounded throughout the room. Over and over again Bella's baton thwacked onto Edward's ass, and he began to gasp after each stinging blow. Then a small moan escaped his lips. Bella stopped and roughly pulled him off the table by his shirt collar. 'You were supposed to tell me when it hurt!' she hissed.

Edward smirked again. 'You weren't hurting me, Officer. You made me feel good.' He turned his hips sideways before Bella knew what was happening and pressed his very hard cock against her hand.

Bella gasped, jerked her hand away and involuntarily looked down. He was huge. She felt liquid pooling in her panties at the thought of that gorgeous cock filling her completely. She looked back up at Edward's face, into his green eyes and then down to his luscious bottom lip. He had lost his smirk. His tongue darted out, licking his lips. He was breathing heavily, and she realized that so was she. Closer and closer they got until they were millimetres apart.

'Apparently, pain isn't a good punishment for you,' she whispered. 'I'll have to try something else.' She pulled away, barely disguising her arousal. Reaching into her pocket, she found the key for his cuffs, unhooking him from the table. 'Take off your shirt and get down on the table,' she commanded.

Edward did as she told him to, lying spread-eagle on his back. His erection stuck up, still very, very hard. Bella cuffed his hands to rings located at each corner of the table.

'Tell me, Edward,' she murmured as she ran a fingernail lightly along his leg. 'Do you like women as much as you like men?' Her fingers trailed up his leg close to his cock and then she turned them away, to trace up his 'V', his side, around his nipple and up to his collarbone.

'I DON'T like men!' he rasped.

Bella frowned and the hand at his collarbone grabbed his throat tightly. 'Don't lie to me. You like men. I've seen you pounding into them.' She let go.

'They are poor substitutes, but they get the job done,' he growled.

'Really. And here I thought that a hand,' tighter than she had grabbed Edward's neck, she now gripped his cock. Edward's head fell back and his eyes rolled. His hips bucked a bit and he groaned deep in his throat. 'would do better than some other guy's ass. Silly me.' Again, Bella let go.

'My hands are nothing compared to those of a woman,' he gasped out.

It was Bella's turn to smirk. 'I WAS going to play with you a little longer, but I think it's time for more punishment. You can't lie like that and get away with it.' She played with the buttons on the shirt of her uniform as she slowly bared her vivid red bra. After sliding her shirt off her shoulders, she unbuttoned her pants to reveal matching panties. Edward inhaled sharply. Slowly, her eyes never leaving his, she removed these last two articles of clothing and climbed onto the table.

'You're beautiful,' murmured Edward as his eyes raked over her body. They hungrily stayed where he wished he could touch; her nipples, under the soft weight of her breasts, the gorgeous mound that looked as if it was dripping juices… He looked back up at Bella's eyes, hunger plain on his face.

'Maybe if you're a good boy…' and she trailed off. She was hovering over him. Roughly Bella crushed her mouth to his, biting his lip and wrestling with his tongue. Breathless, she pulled away and continued her way up his body. 'I want you to eat me until you can't eat any more,' she panted.

Edward was breathing heavily. A breathy 'Oh God' escaped his lips. And then she was on him, pressing herself down over his face as he licked and nibbled her clit, moaned into her and slid his tongue in and out of her. Bella writhed over top of Edward's mouth, the things he was doing to her making her reach her climax much sooner than she thought it would.

When she could take no more of the exquisite pleasure, she clamped her thighs around his head and screamed wordlessly into the room.

Crawling back down his body, she noticed his mouth and jaw were covered with her juices. 'Let me clean you up,' she said as she started licking his face clean.

Edward groaned and Bella felt him get harder against her leg.

'I think you've been a good boy,' Bella breathed, and in one movement she slid herself onto Edward's throbbing hard cock.

Edward's moan sounded like it came from the tips of his toes. 'And you're being a very naughty girl,' he rasped out.

Bella slapped him across the face again. 'YOU cannot judge ME!' She growled. And then she began to move on top of him, thrusting harder and harder, feeling him fill her more than she had ever been filled before. She could feel her orgasm approaching. 'OhGodEdwardI'mgoingtocum!' she got out and then screamed out Edward's name as she shook above him. As she clamped around him, Edward's last measure of control was lost and he growled 'Bella!' as he came.

Slowly Bella climbed off of Edward and started pulling her clothes back on. 'Will I hear about any more acts of dominance towards the other inmates?'

Edward lay on the table, eyes closed. 'No.'

'Good. I would hate for the video tape of this little session to leak to your cellmates.'

Edward's eyes shot open. 'Bella! You taped us role-playing THIS!?'

Bella leered at the still chained up, still naked Edward. 'We should probably go thank Jasper for lending us this room and taking part in this…and YOU should definitely apologize.' And she walked out, leaving Edward on the table.

'Bella!!'


End file.
